1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor process, a semiconductor element and package having the semiconductor element, and more particularly, to a semiconductor process, a semiconductor element and package having the semiconductor element that can increases the strength of the through via structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor element. FIG. 2 shows a partial enlarged view of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional semiconductor element 1 comprises a base material 11, a passivation layer 12, at least one electrical device 13, at least one through via structure 14 and a redistribution layer 15. The base material 11 has a first surface 111, a second surface 112 and at least one groove 113. The groove 113 opens at the first surface 111. The passivation layer 12 is located on the first surface 111.
The electrical device 13 is disposed in the base material 11 and exposed on the second surface 112 of the base material 11. The through via structure 14 is disposed in the groove 113 and protrudes from the first surface 111. The through via structure 14 and the interface (the first surface 111) of the base material 11 forms an angle of 90 degrees. The redistribution layer 15 is disposed on the passivation layer 12 and electrically connected to the through via structure 14.
The conventional semiconductor element 1 has following defects. Since the through via structure 14 and the interface (the first surface 111) of the base material 11 forms an angle of 90 degrees, the through via structure 14 bears the greatest stress, so that the through via structure 14 is easy to crack when an external force or thermal energy is applied thereto.
Consequently, there is an existing need for a semiconductor process, a semiconductor element and package having the semiconductor element that solves the above-mentioned problems.